The Life Of An American Witch
by xXAriChanXx
Summary: JPLESB. This is an orignal character story, please keep in mind that I'm not trying to make her a mary-sue but if she comes out like that, I apologize.


'Come on, Jet! We're going to miss the train!' Hollered Paul Tamsin, as he tried desperately to get his daughter down the stairs. It was September 1st, and they were supposed to be at King's cross ten minutes ago.  
  
'I'm coming! Keep your shirt on!' Joanne, or Jet as her father more commonly knew her, called back as she continued to throw books, robes, and other little odds and ends into her trunk. Why couldn't school start in October like at Salem's? It was just abnormal to her for it to start in September.   
  
'Come on, Orion. Or Dad will flip if we're not down there.' She said with a slight grin as she held her hands out to the little kitten that sat on her bed. It was a pure white kitten, it's left eye grayish green and the right one was grayish blue. It purred happily before jumping into Jet's arms.   
  
Joanne put the kitten into her coat pocket, which was quite easy to do, as it was so small. Then, just after she had grabbed her trunk, she hurried out of her room and down the stairs.   
  
'You're queen has arrived! Worship me!' Stated Joanne as she jumped off the last step of the stairs, and struck a pose next to the banister.  
  
'I'll grovel at your feet later, your highness. Right now, we have got to go.' Said her father, as he grabbed her trunk and hurried to the car.  
  
'See? He's flipped his wig all ready.' Joanne said to Orion, who was purring happily in her pocket. She patted the kitten, as she hurried outside after her father. In only a few minutes, she would be on the train that would take her to Hogwarts.   
  
The silence of the train halls was suddenly broken by a loud and rather crude curse. The voice was that of a young man, who's name was Sirius Black.  
  
'Damned Snape! I swear, I'm going to kill him someday.' Sirius snarled as he plopped heavily onto his chair. 'That was completely uncalled for!'  
  
What had happened was this; Snape, who had always been enemies with James Potter and Sirius Black, had just recently come into their compartment while Remus and Sirius were off getting snacks from the trolley, which they had missed. He ambushed James, by turning him into a rat and preceded to watch Peter's pet cat, Zeus chase him around the compartment.   
  
James, who had not been changed back yet, was sitting next to a rat Peter and playing some sort of skipping game with him. He seemed quite entertained to tell the truth.  
  
'Well, it could have been worse.' Said Remus sensibly from behind his book. 'He could have bounced James off the windows, then he might have gotten hurt.'  
  
But Sirius didn't seem to hear; he was plotting his revenge as quietly as he could. But the muttered words of 'Yes, toads would be wonderful' and 'I could ask Hagrid for a niffler, though the niffler might explode.'   
  
Remus was about to make a comment on that, before he was interrupted by the compartment door opening once again.  
  
'Why can't you just fuck-' Sirius started, having thought the door had been opened by Snape again, but quickly stopped when he saw it wasn't.  
  
'It depends on what ya want me to fuck. If it's a house elf, or somethin' gross like that, forget it.' Stated the person who was standing at the door. It was a girl about their age, but not one they had ever seen before. She had long emerald green hair, which was tipped with black at the ends. Her skin was a lovely olive tone, which matched her almond shaped eyes.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, turning to James, who (along with Peter) was convulsing with squeaking like he was laughing.   
  
Sirius went slightly pink, but quickly recovered from his embarrassment. 'Why a house elf? There are lots of other creatures and people out there that can be much more enjoyable in that area. I hear vampires are very good.'  
  
She laughed, brushing her hand through her hair. 'Quite.' She cleared her throat. 'Is it all right if I join you in here? Everywhere else is either full, or they don't want me there.'  
  
'Of course! Allow me.' Sirius jumped to his feet, and took up her trunk, pushing it onto the rack above the seats.  
  
'Thank ya.' She grinned, taking a seat across from them. 'My name is Joanne, but ya can call me Jet if you like.'  
  
'Jet? Fascinating nickname.' Remus said, smiling. Remus, unlike Sirius who was a healthy looking young man with long black hair and gray eyes, looked rather pale and peaky but not in an unhandsome way. His hair light brown and his eyes golden.  
  
'Yeah. It's actually what my initials spell out.' She demonstrated by showing them the end of her trunk, which had the letters 'J.E.T' written onto the black leather with silver lettering.  
  
'I wish mine were cool like that. But mine spells out S.L.B. Sirius Lee Black at your service, milady.' Sirius stated, standing up and bowing deeply with a sweep of his cloak.  
  
'Finally, someone who treats me like the queen I am.' Joanne said, grinning. She took up her wand, and gently tapped it on Sirius's head. 'Rise Sir Black.'  
  
Sirius grinned widely. 'Oh, a queen eh? Can I join your harem?' Something told him he would like this girl. 'And this, our esteemed bookworm, is Remus Lupin.' He said, introducing Joanne to Remus.  
  
The for mentioned boy looked up from his book, smiling at her. 'A pleasure.'  
  
'Likewise.' She replied, trying to act British but failing miserably as her southern accent prevented this.  
  
As Sirius took his seat, which was next to Remus, he propped his legs onto the armrest. 'So, where did you come from?'  
  
Joanne's expression changed from a cheerful one to a mock-offended one. 'I? I am from the esteemed planet Pluto, if that wasn't all ready painfully obvious. My god, you humans are all the same.' She crossed her arms, turning away from him, sniffling overdramatically.   
  
Sirius got down on his knees, bowing deeply and quite comically, which reminded one greatly of a house elf. 'Please, forgive me, you're highness. This mortal knew not such information.'  
  
'You are forgiven.' Joanne waved her hand vaguely, her face twitching in such a way that gave the impression that she was trying to keep from laughing her head off.  
  
The rest of the trip to the school was mostly uneventful, besides Sirius leaving to go exact his revenge on Snape and coming back with his hair smoldering. Who knows what he did to poor Snape, or tried to do. When Sirius came back, the curse on James had worn off and he was sitting next to Joanne in what was Sirius's seat.  
  
'So, you're saying that muggles try to do magic with these optical illusions, you call them?' He asked, sounding quite fasinated as he watched Joanne seemingly make a ball float in midair.  
  
'Yep! Quite easy to do really.' She explained, looking very smug. 'Here, I'll teach ya some.' She had just got around to it, before she looked up at Sirius, grinning. 'Finish your mission, Hula hoop?'  
  
'Hula hoop?' James asked Remus, who was involved in his transfiguration book still. His left eyebrow raising upward.  
  
'It's best you don't know, or you'll want a nickname.' Remus said simply.  
  
'He's just jealous he hasn't got a toy as a nickname.' Stated Sirius, grinning as he plopped down in front of Joanne.  
  
Joanne looked toward Remus, pouting a bit. 'Aww. Is Remmy feeling out of place? I could give him airplane, or dump trunk if you want.' She offered, grinning, making her bright chocolaty brown eyes gleam.  
  
James quickly jumped onto the toy nickname trolley, and stated quite plainly. 'He looks more like a baby doll to me.'   
  
The continuation of the train ride consisted mostly of strange toy nicknames and which one would be best suited for Remus. When they got off the train, onto the platform of the train station that laid in Hogsmead, Remus said to Joanne who was looking quite lost. 'You're supposed to go with the first years, if I'm guessing correctly. You still have to be sorted.'  
  
Joanne was about to speak, when the answer to their questions came to them in the form of Hagrid. He stood behind them, his shadow falling over them all.   
  
'Yer Joanne, aren't ye?' Said Hagrid, smiling down at her.   
  
'Er...' She made a movement like she wanted to jump behind Sirius and hide, but controlled herself. 'Y-Yeah.'  
  
'Ye'll be comin' with me then. Yer to go with the firs' years.' He explained, before he started to lead the way toward the boats, calling the tell-tale line of 'Firs' years! This way please!'   
  
'It'll be okay.' Remus comforted, giving her a light push in the direction Hagrid went. 'Hagrid's really quite charming when you get to know him.'  
  
'Just stay away from garden, who knows what kind of new 'pets' he has roaming around there.' Warned James, remembering when he and Sirius had tried to sneak through it to get to the forbidden forest and ran into a thing that Hagrid called a Hippogriff, whose name was Buckbeak.  
  
Joanne swallowed, before hurrying after the disappearing figure of Hagrid, her long emerald green and black hair flying behind her.  
  
For a few moments, the boys watched Joanne hurry away before Sirius turned to James and Remus, grinning. 'Interesting, isn't she?'  
  
'Yeah. Pretty too.' James replied, moving off toward the horseless carriages that always took them up to the castle. Sirius snickered, his lips turning upward in a smirk. 'You would think a dementor pretty if it could have been female, but yes, she is a pretty girl.'  
  
'Not as pretty as Evans though.' Stated James quite steadfastly, causing Sirius to roll his eyes. His friend was a lost cause. Why couldn't he fall hopelessly for someone else, not a girl who hated his guts.  
  
'Well if you've both come back down to earth.' Said Remus, smiling at them both. He had left them behind, and was now standing next to an empty carriage for them.   
  
'Yes, my liege.' Concluded Sirius, before hurrying over to grab the window seat before James beat him to it.  
  
Remus observed the other students, a bit absently, before he started after the other two. This year would certainly prove entertaining, he thought to himself as he watched with mild amusement as the Melon nosed and cursing Snape stalked past their carriage.  
  
Once the four Marauders entered the main hall Sirius and James hurriedly took a seat that was closest to the front of the main hall, where the staff table sat. Both of them eager to see which house their new friend was going to be in, and hoping it would be Gryffindor. Remus sat with them, along with Peter.   
  
'If she doesn't end up in Gryffindor, she'll probably be in Ravenclaw, I doubt very seriously that she's a slytherin.' James said, trying to see over the heads of the other gryffindors.  
  
'Who's she?' Inquired a voice from somewhere to James's left that made him go slightly pink, and turn quickly to face the owner. It was Lily Evans, the object his heart's deepest affection. Though, she wasn't as fond of him as he was of her. She'll learn though, he thought to himself. James Potter came be charming as just as easily as he can be arrogant.  
  
'A new student we met on the train. Quite delightful, but not as much as your company is, Evans.' James said, grinning at her.   
  
Lily rolled her eyes, quite used to his cocky remarks by now, but even so it did make her go a bit pink around the cheeks.   
  
They didn't have to wait much longer for their arrival. Joanne was in the group, towering over the short little first years quite easily. She waved at James, Sirius and Remus as she passed their table. They all waved back enthusiastically. James went a bit overboard, causing his hand to smack right into Peter's eye by accident.   
  
'Oops. Sorry, Pete.'   
  
After a few more moments of waiting, so that the sorting hat could finish its song, the one it sang at the beginning of every year to start the sorting.  
  
Professor Mcgonnagal turned toward the First years and said briskly. 'When I call your name, come forward and put the sorting hat on your head, and it will put you in your proper house.'   
  
'Oh hurry up.' Moaned Sirius, staring not at the sorting but at his empty plate. 'I'm starving.'  
  
'We don't have to wait much longer.' Muttered Remus. 'You'll survive.'  
  
'Do you have proof?' Chimed Sirius quickly, looking very doubtful that what Remus spoke on this subject was true.  
  
Remus, as almost always, was correct. Soon came the 'T' Names, which meant-  
  
'Tamsin, Joanne!' Called Professor Mcgonnagal.  
  
Joanne, looking very nervous but excited at the same time, walked quickly toward the stool and took a seat. Taking up the hat, she placed it on her head.   
  
For several, long, tense moments there was nothing but silence as the hat considered each house. Sirius crossed his fingers under the table, and James watched intently. Finally, after a long two minutes, there was a shout that rang through the hall, shocking all four of the marauders.  
  
'SLYTHERIN!'  
  
End Chapter One 


End file.
